


𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐒𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭   𝐄. 𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐠𝐞𝐫

by Shisoaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Based on shit that I day dream about, F/M, Fluffy Moments, Manga and anime spoilers, NSFW, Primarily focused on Eren Jaeger, Sexy Times, Some of these will probably porn without a plot, my Wittle hubby, sfw, soft times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisoaya/pseuds/Shisoaya
Summary: I’m basically writing prompts I generate from these generators and inserting you and Eren into the situations because I love this man with all my heart. Some will be fluffy, Angsty and some will be smutty. Pick your poison...or not. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN THE PROMPTS at all. I got the prompts from various sources; as they will be mentioned below. I also do not own Eren, nor you. I only own the crappy writing lol. Enjoy and expect updates at random lmao.Prompt Generator ©️(1)https://nsfw-prompts.neocities.org/(2)https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/(3)https://otppromps.neocities.org/
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. ᴘʀᴏᴍᴘᴛꜱ/ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛᴏʀʏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝘆!
> 
> ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇQᴜᴇꜱᴛꜱ ᴏʀ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴡᴀʏ, ᴍʏ ꜱᴏᴄɪᴀʟꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ;  
> ᴛᴜᴍʙʟʀ: @ꜱʜɪꜱᴏᴀʏᴀ  
> ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴜꜱᴜʀᴘ3ʀʀ  
> ɪɴꜱᴛᴀ: ꜱʜɪꜱᴏ.ɴᴋᴀʏᴀ

𝗪𝗲𝗹𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲!

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴. 𝘓𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦. 𝘈𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘑𝘢𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭.  
𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴, 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘴. 𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺!

ᴘʀᴏᴍᴘᴛꜱ/ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛᴏʀʏ:

𝗗𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆

𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗽𝘁 𝗜: “𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗽 𝗧𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲” 𝗡𝗦𝗙𝗪

𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭 𝐈𝐈: “𝟒 𝐚𝐦” 𝐒𝐅𝐖 

𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗽𝘁 𝗜𝗜𝗜: “𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲” 𝗦𝗙𝗪/𝗔𝗻𝗴𝘀𝘁 

𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫’𝐬 𝐔𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬 


	2. “𝑺𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆” 𝑵𝑺𝑭𝑾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commonly known to be quite strong to your teases, Eren joins a game party with his friends, when You strip naked and sit on his lap, kissing at his neck in attempt to distract him from his party.

You had had enough. This had to have been the upteenth time you tried to break Eren while he was busy and it was now becoming a life’s goal to try and break him while he was concentrated.

Today was one of those days and you were sure you got him this time. What exactly was it that you were gonna do to break him this time for sure— well that was to strip tease him while he was on call. Yes, not only is that cruel to do but you also knew he couldn’t stay focused forever when he caught glimpses of your naked form. You knew this was gonna work one way.

Peeking out through the bathroom door, you took notice to Eren indeed about to get on a party call. Most likely to play with his friends of his. Whatever the case, you knew you had him where you wanted him to be and that’s all you cared about. That and possibly the steaming bathroom you stood in after closing the door. What other way to tease him than to hop out of the shower, completely drenched as the water drops rolled off your body. Smirking to yourself, you stripped down of the current clothes you were wearing and hopped into the shower, tending to those essential plots.

Meanwhile with Eren, he hopped on the group call with his friends. Everyone was playing a party for a particular Game Eren favored and since he wasn’t doing anything today, he took up this chance to get some gaming in; completely oblivious to the treat you had for him in a moment's time.

**“Jaeger...hurry up and pick your character!”**

Eren rolled his eyes at Jean’s impatient behavior, not paying him any mind until Armin spoke up as well on the matter.

 **“Okay okay, I hear you both. I’m done now, hop off my dick.”** Eren responded to the others who merely laughed minus Jean who responded with a smart ass remark.

 **“Like that little shrimp dick can even hold up anyone**.”

Eren; arching a brow at Jean's comment chuckled lowly to himself as he waited for someone else to butt in but no one ever did.

**“Jean, we all know you love this dick. Don’t front about it. If you wanted me to come over, you could’ve just said that.”**

**“Fuck off! As if I would want you to fuck me. You clearly have a girlfriend and I’m not about to ruin that. I will kick your ass if you hurt her though.”**

Eren hummed in response knowing full well that Jean meant business. However he was also aware that he wasn’t planning on hurting you in any way. He knew he had some issues of his own, but he wouldn’t want to take them off on you to that point it ended up scarring you. He has a heart and a big one at that. He wouldn't risk losing someone like you because of something like that.

 **“I don’t mean to interrupt this bicker between you two love birds, but can we get started now?”** Connie butted in as the game loaded and everyone of Eren’s friends' characters appeared on the screen before dispatching away in various directions.

Completely zoned into the game, Eren paid no attention to you now opening the bathroom door and stepping out, completely drenched from head to toe from your little shower. Strutting over, you made your way onto the bed where your boyfriend sat and trailed your fingers up and around his shoulders, pressing yourself against him.

Again, still oblivious to you, Eren paid close attention to the game and his friends on the call that he didn’t take notice of your naked form coming into his peripheral vision. Glancing over to you quickly, he felt his cheeks up a bit.

To you, that was a good thing. This meant that you had an even better chance of catching him lacking. Slipping your way between him and his controller, you sat on his lap, facing inwards as you dragged your teeth against his neck. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to initiate a low groan from within his throat.

Side-eyeing him, you smirked into his skin the more you dragged your teeth along his neck, which soon turned into neck bites and kisses.

Eren knew exactly what you were trying to do, and he was determined not to let you win him over. So as a way of pushing his thoughts off you, he spoke into the party with his friends.

**“Connie...go left, not right.”**

**“Why would I go left? Last time I listened to you, you got me killed.”** Connie argued back as he continued to go right, Eren’s character following behind.

**“Trust me. This time I’m not gonna get you killed. If you don’t want to get ambushed by the other teams, trust me and go left.”**

**“He’s bluffing. He’s trying to get your shit if you die Connie. Don’t trust his ass.”** Jean snickered in the line as he shot one of the other players on the opposite team.

**“If I would’ve asked for a Lie and truth decter, I would’ve asked Armin. Mind your damn business Jean.”**

**“Make me Jaeger. What are you gonna do about it? Shoot me—oh shit!!”** Jean screamed a few curses into the call, as he was ambushed and had to make his way around to get away.

Armin laughed into the call at Jean’s outburst as he stayed close to Eren who tried his best not to laugh at Jean’s mishap.

**“Shut up Armin. It’s not funny.”**

**“But it is. You should’ve kept your mouth shut and you wouldn’t have ran into that teams trap.”** Armin confessed as he shot a player in the head before going to grab that players items for himself.

Eren laughed himself at the shenanigans going on between his friends, completely ignoring you which irked you a bit. You knew Eren was strong when it came to you teasing him but this was ridiculous and it frankly annoyed you that not even you being naked was enough to hitch his breath.

Thinking to yourself, an idea came to mind as you grinded your pelvis into him, which to your knowing was gonna cause him to gasp out a low groan.

 **“What happened Eren? Did you see one of the other team’s players or something?”** Armin asked, completely unaware that the gasp wasn’t from the game but from your grinding.

Eren clutched onto the controller a little tighter as he gulped down the groans that were threatening to come out.

 **“Sorry. I thought I did see one of them, but my eyes were playing tricks on me.”** He half heartedly lied, even if it was partially true he thought he mistook one of the other players even if it was just a prop in the game. The other reason was because of you. Now having more confidence in this technique working against him and for you, you continued to grind against him, your fingers coming up to lace in his hair that was placed in a low bun. If there was one thing you knew for sure, Eren was a sucker for hair playing and tugging. If you just as much as tugged at his scalp, it would turn him on greatly.

Tugging and knotting your fingers through his hair, you left more kisses and love bites to his neck, from the base of his collarbone, all the way up to his jawline. You knew you were getting closer to him breaking, for he now was thrusting his hips up to create friction between you two.

 **“What the fuck! I was so close to getting that kill and fucking Jaeger had to ruin it!”** Jean groaned out in frustration.

 **“Don’t put the blame on me for you not paying a-attention.”** Eren stuttered a bit, which to his degree made him curse under his breath.

Chuckling to yourself, you liked that reaction you received indeed but it wasn’t enough to satisfy you quite yet. If you’re being honest with yourself, you wanted him to stutter over his words so badly he has no choice but to give into his defeat.

 **“FUCKING HELL CONNIE! Watch where you’re going?!”** Screamed Jean. Even you were shocked by how loud the man was through the headphones your boyfriend wore. You did happen to wonder how Eren could put up with someone that loud...then again Eren was no different on some days.

 **“Jean...calm down. I don’t need to be hearing a big ass baby screaming in my eardrum.”** Eren calmly stated while nibbling down on his bottom lip, rutting himself against your naked core.

Hitching in a soft breath, you tried your best to keep the pulsing urges you were feeling down there. You were primarily doing this to tease Eren, and the fact that he was turning the tables and making you break yourself was not in your plans.

Pushing aside the headphone that covered his right here away, you leaned up and whispered; **“Come play with something better.”**

This must have set him off because the next thing you saw was him pausing his game and talking to his friends real quick.

**“I’m going to take a break real quick. I’ll be back on momentarily.”**

**“Uh oh...we all know what that means. Eren’s about to have his _fun_.”** Connie snorted while Armin sighed with a faint laugh.

 **“You do this one more time while we’re in a game, and I’m beating your ass Jaeger.”** Jean threatened.

 **“Like to see you try. Anyways, be right back.”** And with that, Eren pulled off his headphones and set them to the side as he closed out the game and exited the party call before he then set the controller to the side as well and tightly wrapped his arms around your waist while pulling you into a sloppy wet kiss that left you both panting for air.

 **“You won. You managed to get me distracted. Are you pleased with yourself?”** He asked, dragging the syllables of your name with a smirk.

**“I am. So let’s _play_.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...yeah I know this isn’t the best thing but it’s a start. I will get better as time progresses but I hope I did well enough for this. As I mentioned before, if you have requests or whatnot, you can definitely get in contact with me. I am usually available a lot for the most part unless stated otherwise. :p
> 
> Word count: 1697  
> Next Prompt—-> “4 am” SFW


	3. “𝟒 𝐚𝐦” 𝐒𝐅𝐖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 am cravings happen and you happened to be craving cereal at this fine hour. However not wanting to savor this meal alone, you awake Eren to join you as a way of simply saying; “I just wanted a reason to be with you is all...”

4 am in the morning and you still haven’t fallen asleep. It’s not because you’re having trouble sleeping in general, but that you’re having your late night cravings. You’re not even entirely sure why you developed this habit of yours, but it surely didn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend who also happens to be sleeping beside you. 

Turning your head to the side, you took in his sleeping features, smiling softly to yourself as how peaceful he looks when he’s resting. It’s safe to say it warms your heart when he’s at peace. Averting your eyes to the ceiling of your room, you sat up gently and rubbed at your stomach, that which growled in response.

Oddly enough, you were craving Cereal this late at night. Having that particular cereal that always manages to put a small smile on your face was making you even more hungry and your stomach wasn’t protesting against you...rather in fact it was urging you to get up and make yourself a bowl.

Even when your mind was set on getting up and making that bowl of cereal, your body stayed put. It’s not like you were scared to walk into your kitchen alone, but the thought that you wanted to have at least someone with you to keep you company kept overrunning your mind.

Were you about to wake up the sleeping man next to you just so you can have someone to eat your cereal with? No you weren’t. That would’ve been unfair for him to be woken up out of his sleep just so you could have someone to tend to your loneliness.

Shuffling out of bed, you gently scooted near the edge of the bed and stood up, looking over your shoulder at the sleeping man. Turning back around, you exited the room and made your way to the kitchen, feeling along the wall so you could find the light switch. 

Once you found it, you flicked it on and dragged your feet a bit while you made your way to the cabinets to pull out not one but two bowls. You were still set on having someone have cereal with you, even if it was for a silly reason. Truthfully, you just wanted an excuse to spend time with him more. Were you gonna admit that to him? The thought never ran your mind until now.

Yes, you were dating Eren, but there were times where the two of you wouldn’t be around eachother for just something platonic. You weren’t a person who was always set on sexual attributes. You loved soft affections as well. From cuddles to even just talking about each other’s days. You loved all that, hell you even enjoyed the sappy things too. It’s something you craved even more than Cereal itself—actually scratch that. You craved them both equally and you were gonna kill two birds with one stone in order to get both.

Grabbing your favorite cereal, you made yourself and Eren a bowl, pouring the milk after before putting away everything and grabbing out two spoons for the both of you. Slipping the spoons into the bowls, you quickly dashed back to your shared room with Eren and jumped into the bed again, shaking his shoulder to wake him.

He groaned in response and turned his head opposite of you, however that didn’t stop you. Getting off the bed again, you made your away around to his side and squatted down to level with his face. You could see the vivid irritation on his face but you paid it no mind.

Poking his cheeks, head, forehead, all over, you continued to bug him until he opened on eye, catching your hand mid poke as he stared at you.

**“Why are you bugging me when I’m trying to sleep? Shouldn’t you sleep yourself?”**

The way your name rolled off his tongue while he was indeed groggily and sleepy still made you halt the sentence you were about to start.

It took him tugging your hand to get you out your zoned out state and actually give him an answer.

**“I made cereal.”**

To say he was shocked was putting it lightly. No, he wasn’t even shocked, he was downright agitated. Not because you made cereal at 4 am in the morning, but because you decided to wake him up only to announce that you  _ did _ make cereal at 4 am.

**“You woke me up, just to tell me you made cereal.”** He sat up fully this time, letting your hand go as he rubbed at his eyes, a yawn following right behind. He groaned your name out in a way that clearly showed he was not very pleased that you did this, but it wasn’t in a tone that would decipher to be angry.

You stood up straight and played with the hems of your clothes while avoiding eye contact, now feeling guilty for even thinking to wake him up in the first place. It was a selfish act that you shouldn’t have gone on. 

Eren, now somewhat awake, took in your position and rubbed at his neck.  **“So why exactly did you make cereal in the first place—and wake me up at that?”**

Standing there silently, you took a moment to answer, that is until Eren pulled you on his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you close. 

You still remained silent, gradually overthinking the situation to the point you felt your stomach tighten and tears well up in your eyes. 

Hearing your name made you blink back those tears as you faced Eren who looked at you concerningly, some of his hair coming to drop in front of his face a bit.

**“I just wanted a reason to be with you is all…”** you finally croaked out, those tears you once blinked back now slipped down your face.

Eren frowned upon your appearance, raising one hand to wipe away your tears with his thumb.  **“A reason to be with me...I’m always with you. I’m not going to leave you. Why would you ever think you needed a reason to be with me?”**

Glancing up at him, you could see the visible pain and hurt in his eyes and it tugged on your heart. A lump started to form within your throat and it really did prevent you from speaking for a moment. 

**“I just...I don’t know. I wanted to have a platonic moment with you. Now looking back on how I was approaching this, I feel bad. I woke you out of your sleep because I wanted to eat cereal with you. I want you to keep me company because I didn’t want to be in the kitchen alone. I was being selfish and I didn’t even think about how you would feel about this.”**

Now having a better understanding on why you made the cereal in the first place and why you decided to wake him up, Eren came to a decision.

Moving from up under you, he stood up and pulled you up as well off the bed and led you out of the bedroom. 

Following behind, you didn’t mutter a word and only followed, staring at his back along the way. Once you both arrived at the kitchen, he spotted the two bowls of cereals that you had made earlier and proceeded to having you sit down while he grabbed the bowls.

Watching him intensively, you watched as he set your bowl down in front of you before sitting across with his own, mirroring you to some degree.

**“Eren I-“**

**“You don’t have to say anything else. Let’s enjoy some quality time together. Is this not what you wanted?”** he tilted his head a bit after the question, making you gulp down the answer you were about to give.

Deciding to not talk right at this exact moment, you took the spoon in your hands and grabbed a spoonful of the cereal and took a bite, Eren mirroring your actions. The atmosphere was calming, minus the chewing asmr that surrounded the two of you. 

You won’t say that you didn’t enjoy the silence but you did want a little conversing to happen. After taking another bite and swallowing that bite down after chewing, you finally spoke up again,

**“I’m sorry Eren for making you do this.”**

**“Don’t apologize. All I ever want to do is make you smile and make you happy. If you craving cereal at 4 am is something that will make you happy, I will make it my goal to keep doing this.”** He grinned widely at you, causing your heart to flutter and the butterflies that say in your stomach to start flying again, but not out of anxiety but with genuine happiness.

**“If that’s the case, let’s make it a thing where we always have cereal at 4 am. Like I said before, I just want a reason to be with you.”**

**“And you have your reason...just don’t get upset with me if I wake up extra grumpy.”** He snorted softly, causing you to also join in on the laugh that erupted from him a second after.

**“No promises.”**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve! & New Years! I was gonna post this directly on New Years, but I decided not to. I figured why not just post this now and give everyone something before the start of a new year. 2020 was a wreck and that’s putting that lightly as possible 💀. Anyways, I do apologize for the slight angst I included. I tried to make it seem somewhat realistic behavior but not too much. BUT in the end, it was a cute fluffy ending, yay! 
> 
> Word count: 1535  
> Next Prompt—-> “Call out My name” Angst


	4. “𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞” 𝐒𝐅𝐖/𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There are manga spoilers, set before the Attack on Liberio !
> 
> Reader makes a mistake that haunts them and such they reach out for the one and only person that they hurt as well....

It was cold. Not the kind of cold that made you shiver, but the kind of cold when you feel no warmth within. You felt as if every single light that resided in you was burnt out. You longed to have that feeling again, but that wasn’t coming. You failed to keep it when you didn’t give him the answer you wanted to, or more like what needed to be given.

It had been a month since Eren set out on his quest to disguise himself as a marleyan war soldier and you dreaded every single day you weren’t with him. Ever since that time, the day he asked you a simple question and you responded with a half ass response; that was what you were at least calling it, you two grew distant.

It wasn’t unnoticed by others either. In fact the ones to take notice of your depressing state was Jean, Mikasa and Armin. Being the main three who were close to him as you were, it pained them to see you so distraught and out of it. It wasn’t like you to be so sad and down and the dumps. For the most part, they all tried to cheer you up but without prevail, you remained upset. 

It wasn’t even for Eren deciding it was best to commit genocide on the world, that alone made your stomach turn with guilt but it was the fact you could’ve played a part in possibly changing his mind. You knew he was stubborn and probably wouldn’t listen the first time you brought it up on how you felt but you weren’t gonna just let it eat you up...only thing is, it was eating you up Alive.

Laying upfront on your bed, you hadn’t moved since you arrived back to the barracks after dinner and if we’re being honest, you looked dead. Eye bags had been formed underneath your eyes, your limbs were practically limp and weak as a feather and let’s not forget that fact that only one thing—one person was on your mind.

You couldn’t help but worry about his well being. Was he eating? Had he been found out? Was he sleeping? The questions were continuous in your head and it wouldn’t be far off to bring up the fact you were indeed giving yourself a headache.

Groaning, you turned on your side and peered through the window of your room, looking out at the moon. Perhaps he was looking at the moon, same as you, or maybe he wasn’t. Was he even thinking about you at all? That alone made me your frown even more. It hurts that you couldn’t see him right now. All you longed for was to be by his side. Tell him that you loved him, you weren’t going anywhere and so many other things.

_“_ ** _What am I to you?”_** **_The saddened expression that lived on his face was enough to tug on your heart strings. You looked into those beautiful eyes of his and you could see he was longing for an answer. What kind of answer? You weren’t sure._**

**_Pushing some of your hair out of your face, you opened your mouth to say something but was cut off by a quick interruption. You both Turned the direction from which the interruption occurred and noticed Mikasa approaching but not that close._ **

**_“You guys okay? I thought something might’ve happened when you both left the tent.” She implied staring at the both of you worriedly._ **

**_“No worries, we’re just conversing is all. Nothing too serious.” You answered._ **

**_From the corner of your eye, you could see that Eren shifted a bit at that statement. It wasn’t something too serious….right?_ **

**_“Oh okay, well hurry up and join us soon.” Mikasa added before turning to head back in._ **

**_That being done, you turned to face Eren again, who was already looking at you and patiently waiting for your answer to his question._ **

**_“Well?” He asked softly but a little forceful, causing you to gulp._ **

**_Playing with your fingers anxiously, you took a deep breath in and finally spoke up. “You’re my—“_ **

Opening your eyes, not even realizing that you shut them before, you wiped at the tear that slid down your cheek with the front of your thumb. You had made a mistake by telling the man you love that, knowing full well that’s not what you meant, nor what Eren wanted to hear. 

Raising your hand up to reach out for the window, you mumbled inaudible things, more tears starting to fall down your face. If only you said the right thing at that time, the one true thing you both needed, things would’ve changed.

**“Eren….The truth is, You’re the one I love dearly. The man I wish to live my life out with. The one that gives me strength to keep fighting in this cruel world. You are my world...and I wish I would’ve told you this before but now...it’s too late. Forgive me Eren….”**

You continued to sob silently, thinking only about the man who made you feel like yourself. The one and only person who you truly loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I’m not a big fan of angst things so I didn’t really enjoy writing this, so it is on a bit of the short side of things. My bad ;-;...but yeah.I will try not to write so many Angst chapters because they make me sad. Hopefully this chapter was good for you all !
> 
> Word Count: 873  
> Next Prompt—-> “Love under the Rainfall” NSFW
> 
> Kind of excited to write this one 👀


	5. Author’s Update

_ Hello Everyone! _

I am so sorry for not updating. I’ve gotten extremely busy and the times I have had to write anything have mostly been on my tumblr. I will continue to update this book but it is going to be extremely slow. I am also trying to balance out my personal life versus my writing one and everything else associated with it. Do know that my chapters for this book are still in the works, I just have to find time to write them and then post them. I completely understand if you are upset but do realize I am human and updating frequently is not gonna always happen with me. It is my final year of high school and I am trying my very hardest to try and stay focused on that. I’ve also been doing various other things too. But enough about that, I just wanted to let you know that this book will be updated as soon as I can get to it. 

As a sort of “gift” to you all, I will make a separate book dedicated to my writings that I have posted on tumblr if you aren’t able to use the app/website. That one will also be updated as soon as I can and how fast I can write them. You can also request stuff on that one as well—actually I would prefer that one to be where you send requests. Other than that, that is all I have for you. Stay tuned for the next updates when I come around and take care of yourselves. If you do need someone to talk to about anything, please don’t be afraid to reach out to me via any of my social media’s . 

_ Take care my loves and see you soon! <3 _


End file.
